The Plan
by mysterywriter04
Summary: A week before Bella's birthday, a plan was devised to surprise the family. AH


**THE PLAN**

**Prologue**

Alice POV

This is one of the most unnerving situations in my life! It's been what four hours since Edward took Bella to his surprise – a marriage proposal. I have this gut feeling – like a twin-to-twin connection, that something bad might happen.

"I hope my hunch is true. I hope Bella accepts Edward's proposal. There's no way Bella will say no to what Edward prepared for her." _And I said it! Can't keep my mouth shut when I'm nervous. _Then, everyone sighed in response. Everybody in the house is nervous like me. Even Emmett, all of his positive aura seems to be deflating. Signs of apprehension are etched in his face which is really unusual.

_Please, please let this be the right time so Bella would accept the proposal…_

Jasper POV

Everyone really is waiting for Edward and Bella's news. Is it a yes or a no?

"I hope my hunch is true. I hope Bella accepts Edward's proposal. There's no way Bella will say no to what Edward prepared for her." We sighed as a response to what my lovely Ali said. It is known to the family as to how many times Bella rejected Edward because of a wrong ring choice. You might think…

A bystander might say: "Just a ring?"

An avid fan or a stalker of Edward would have asked: "Is she stupid? She's really fortunate to have him. I will kill for that kind of guy."

A gold digger might say: "How many carats is the ring? He's my dream guy."

_Please, let Bella have the right decision this time…_

Emmett POV

I can't stand this silence. Even Alice is worried about Bella's decision about this matter. That's saying something…

First, Edward and Alice are twins so they have this _weird-boom-shicka-bam-wam-creepy_ connection.

Second, Edward and Bella really love each other. They're PDA moments – which is quite rare – could have given me and my Rosie a run for our money. _That's saying something! _

And third, Edward. _That's a fact ladies and gentlemen…_ _Edward_ is defined as a man who is absolutely romantic and doesn't give up that easily – considering the number of times he proposed. _Yeah I'm a smart guy! _

I'm an optimistic guy. _But I'm having a hard time thinking_… Hey! I'm not that stupid. Anyways, as I was saying…. _Bella loves Edward. Edward loves Bella. Some would say that, this kind of love can conquer all. But is it true?_

Edward asked Bella a thousand times. We comforted Edward a thousand times. Even if Bella is my little sister, I can't fathom a thought that she'll reject Edward's proposal.

_Is love really enough?_

Rosalie POV

From a very serious and nerve-racking atmosphere, we heard a familiar sound – it's Edward's car.

_What could be the verdict now? Yes or no? Could Bella endure another round of Edward moping around then asking her again?_

Gosh! My future sister-in-law sure is stubborn. She is hurt whenever she rejects Edward because she still feels Edward is too much for her and has slight trust issues. She can't think straight with such nervous and mind boggling decision of commitment – and of course the expensive rings Edward bought for her. _Not a good decision to buy Bella an expensive ring._

Anyways, back to the situation.

There's shouting? _What? Bella and Edward shouting at each other?_ _What could be the problem now?_

"You sick bastard! You have the nerve to propose to me, when you're cheating with that blond bimbo? I saw you! I thought I could trust you! I-I thought you're different from other guys! B-but I guess I'm wrong again… And I'm not sorry I doubted you. We're through!" Bella yelled.

BOOM! I think the hinges of the door is broken. Bella is strong when mad. _Go girl! Erm…Wrong cheer._

"But Love! Here me out! I'm not cheating on you! Please, listen to me!" Edward pleaded. With that tone, I would believe instantly and forgive him. But no, Bella is different.

From Edward's room we could hear drawers opening and closing; zippers of the duffle bags were being opened and clothes being stuffed inside in a very swift motion– _yeah! All the girls are sleeping with their respective lovers. I guess Edward's life isn't great no, is it? _Bella has a strong will-power to overcome and move on easily from these problems. But she has low tolerance and needs support whenever she's not close to the person who caused her pain or problem.

_I'm only basing these observations as to what I hear and decipher from Edward's pleas._

"_Bella, please talk to me."_

"_Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!"_

"_I love you Bella. Please understand me."_

"_I hate you! Go to hell!"_

"_It's not what you think." _Oh buddy! You're dead meat. Wrong plead. You accused a girl for making wrong assumptions. _So not good!_

"WHAT! SO I AM THE WRONG PERSON NOW? I MISINTERPRETED! I'M BLIND! I DIDN'T SEE YOU KISS THAT BLOND BIMBO YOU CALL TANYA! I DIDN'T HERE YOU SAY, "MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T AND WILL NEVER KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS HAPPENING BETWEEN US…" _Gosh Edward! Really? You could never gain Bella's trust back. Not even Emmett could help you with that problem of yours now…_

"YOU-YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU MADE ME FEEL LOVED! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU LIED! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL! AND GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! YOU DESERVE IT! KARMA MAY KILL YOU!" And Bella run down the stairs, with her 3 duffle bags. With Emmett waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. _What a great big brother, always there for his sister._

"Guys, I'm sorry for the scene. I'm so sorry. Please don't choose sides. Just support both of us, I know you love us in a way only you would understand…" And Bella started to sob. "I-I can't be with Edward now. But if you need anything, I'll be with my parents' house. So long guys!" She's really upset. And she made her statement faster once we heard some banging and shattering from Edward's room.

"Let's go Bells. Mom and Dad knows the situation. They'll be there to comfort you while I talk some sense into that guy I call my best friend." Emmett hissed after saying that. _So hot! _No Rosalie! Think first that Bella's situation needs some comforting to do.

"Bella, we know your situation. We're your family. Just go and we will take care of that douche bag upstairs. Alice and I will be at your room first thing in the morning. Please rest and always remember we love you!" And then I hugged her. She's so fragile now.

"Emmett, carry Bella into your car and drive safely." Alice instructed Emmett with such authority. "And I'll take care of my twin first. He hurt my best friend. He'll pay dearly for doing that act. REALLY CHEATING?" And Alice still shrieking profanities go up the stairs to start Edward's doom.

"Bye Bella." Esme and Carlisle hugged her dearly. "We love you. Don't ever doubt that." Carlisle said to his not-so-sure-if-she-will-be-his-future-daughter-in-law.

_Whew! What a sentence._

And with that Emmett and Bella leaved the mansion, for good. _I hope not._

_Please, let Bella forgive Edward. I don't like my new family having a misunderstanding…_

Edward POV

Part I: Have a fight inside the house - with the cooperation of my mom, dad, Charlie and Renee. **NOW COMPLETE.**

That's my prologue ladies and gentlemen. Read and review. Have a nice day!


End file.
